


Turn the Page

by undersail2013



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Human Castiel, Impala, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undersail2013/pseuds/undersail2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Human!Cas, on the road again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turn the Page

From his bed in the underbrush, just off the highway, he heard a rumbling growl. His breath caught. _That can’t be him!_ He snatched up his one small bag/pillow and hauled his broken self to the roadside…

…just in time for the driver of the black Impala to catch a glimpse of shaggy black hair and stooped shoulders, skulking out of the tall grass. _That can’t be him!_ He slammed on the brakes and pulled off the road…

…so far down the road. _It has to be him; who else would have stopped?_ Still, Castiel wondered how he’d ever drag himself that far. His foot hurt, his head hurt, his hand hurt, his stomach hurt, thirsty, hungry, tired, dirty. This was the litany that had long echoed in his mind, almost from the moment he had awoken, fallen, in the woods. The discomfiting pangs might change from time to time, the order fluctuated frequently, but always the running tally of his injuries. He trudged as fast as he could towards the vehicle…

…where the driver paused to check the rearview. _It’s him. I found him._ Dean drew a deep breath, blew it out, jumped out of the car. He saw how slowly his friend moved and rushed to close the distance. “Cas! You okay?”…

…“I’m tired. I hurt.”…

…he scooped him up in a giant hug. “You’re alive.”…

…he wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist and slumped against his chest. “Yes. I’m alive.” He hesitated. _I missed a step._ “Hello, Dean.”…

…and Dean could hardly breathe. He closed his eyes in silent prayer and pressed a kiss to Cas’ dirty hair. “Hey, Cas. I missed you, buddy,” he beamed, touching his forehead to Cas’…

…and Cas smiled weakly. “I missed you, too. Dean, I’m so tired.”…

…Dean pulled away to study Cas’ face. He did look exhausted: too thin, baggy eyes, skin sunburnt and smudged and threatening to break out under layers of road dust. “When’s the last time you slept?”…

…“I had just stopped for a rest when I heard the Impala. Before that? I think the last time I awakened was yesterday. Yes, and after that, I bought a sandwich. I remember it was the last of my money, so I ate it slowly.”…

…“Cas,” Dean murmured, stroking a patch of dirt off of his friend’s cheek as he spoke. “You gotta eat. And sleep. You’ll feel much stronger, I promise.” He shifted. “Come on, let’s get you to the car.”… 

…He liked clinging to Dean and letting him guide him to the passenger seat. _Shotgun_ …

…He liked the arms around his midsection, but maybe not the dragging feeling. “Pick up your feet; I’m not gonna carry you.” But he smiled. Of course he would…

…Cas luxuriated on the front seat for a moment, relishing the relative cushiness of the hard bench after so long sleeping on the ground…

…and Dean offered to let him sleep stretched out, even use his leg as a pillow…

…but Cas sat bolt upright. “No, it’s too dangerous, Dean. Seatbelts save lives.”…

…which made Dean chuckle. “You’re right.” He helped Cas buckle up, fastened his own seatbelt. He closed his hand around the keys…

…dangling from the ignition jogged Castiel’s memory. “Wait.” He reached into his pocket, retrieved a trinket, held it tight for one minute more. “I found this. I kept it because it made me think of home.” He peeked at it. “I’m sorry, it used to be shinier. I worried the paint off the roof, but otherwise it’s still good.”…

…“What is it?”…

…Cas held out his open hand. In the palm rested a small black keychain. In the shape of a car. A perfect little ’67 Impala. “I want you to have it.”…

… _Made you think of_ home. Dean wanted to take it, but it didn’t feel right. “I can’t.”…

…Cas looked up at him sharply, blue eyes wide. “Why not?” _Doesn’t he like my gift?_ …

…“I can’t take it, because,” he floundered, “it's too precious to you. I can’t take your only treasure.”…

…“It’s yours. It has always been yours, because it is you. It kept me whole and sane on so many nights when I thought I should just shoot myself and be done with it. I want you to have it,” Cas repeated…

… _He wanted to kill himself._ Properly chastened, Dean plucked it reverently from Cas’ fingers. “Thank you. It’s too much, but it’s perfect.”…

…“Do you mean it? Is it acceptable?” Then he saw how Dean’s face lit up…

…“Yes, really. I love it!” His eyes were swimming, but he hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. He couldn’t think of the last time anyone (but Sam) had ever given him a present, let alone anything so clearly valuable. He looped the key ring over his left thumb, so that he could admire it on the drive. He cranked the ignition and pulled onto the deserted highway. He reached out and patted Cas on the knee and, trying too hard to be casual, remarked, “I’m glad you’re back, Cas.” His hand skittered away, unsure if he’d maybe gone too far…

…when Cas wrapped his pinky around Dean’s… 

…and Dean sighed contentedly. “You sleep now. I’ll wake you when there’s food. Hamburgers okay?”…

…but Cas shook his head. “No, I’ve eaten a lot of hamburgers since I became human,” he replied. He thought a minute. _I’m having a craving; what is that flavor? Oh!_ His eyes brightened. “Can we have tacos?”…

…“Baby, you can have whatever you want!”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to imagine how far the writers would be willing to go to make Destiel obviously canon, and tbh, I think I lowballed it- I think they'd go farther... But to have a scenario as simple as this would be beautiful and respectful, leave zero doubts as to the characters' relationship status, and basically make me a very happy camper...


End file.
